poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rarity's discovery
Here is how Rarity's discovery goes in Battle of the Bands Restart. (EG) is working on her Rainbooms outfit in her boutique Sonata Dusk: Hey, Rarity. Human Rarity: Oh, hey, Sonata. Sonata Dusk: You think Ryan is ok as the second leader of the Dazzlings? nods Sonata Dusk: Okay. See ya. Sonata Dusk left, Rarity finished her Rainbooms outfit Human Rarity: Perfection. wear a sleeveless, hot pink vest with thin, vertical black stripes, pleats that jut out from a black waistband studded with sapphire-blue diamonds and a blue star that's pinned to one of the shoulder straps. The skirt was hot pink with blue diamonds and musical notes with heart designs. Stockings were both sapphire blue and hot pink. Left leg was pink, right leg was blue. High-heeled sandals that were pale pink; straps were studded with blue diamonds and the soles had hollow diamond shapes in the front. Rarity looked herself at the mirror Human Rarity: Fab-u-lous. Rarity walked to her desk to put on make-up, she looks down at her feet but she feels something in her shoe and notices something inside Human Rarity: What is that? takes off her shoe and reads the label inside Human Rarity: reads "Shoe-zone". I can't belive it. "Shoe-zone" was written in the inner sole, the pattern is colored blue and orange. Even, the other shoe on Rarity's blue colored leg has the same label inside Human Rarity: the shoe Whoa. pattern on Rarity's other shoe was blue and orange too, the outer soles of the high heeled sandals were pink and was glittery Human Rarity: at soles of her shoes Wow. I need to make a song about this. shoes glitter as Rarity puts them back on when the song Human Rarity: Life is a runway~ [Rarity dances Human Rarity: Let me show what its all about~ I tell you, life is a runway~ It's time to bring what's on the inside out~ puts on her outfit Human Rarity: Into the light~ strikes a pose, while her blue colored leg springs up, while her shoe glitters, and her pink colored leg stays standing, while the other shoe glitters as well. Rarity steps out of the boutique and into the streets Human Rarity: Life is a runway~ When you see it my way~ swings on a post and then twirls. Then, Rarity checks her vest, skirt and earrings. The shoes continue to shine Human Rarity: Life is a runway~ continues to dance. The shoes glitter even more Human Rarity: Life is a runway~ stands in her boutique. The shoes glitter even brighter Human Rarity: Into the light~ the song, Rarity notices Ryan came Ryan F-Freeman: Rarity? Human Rarity: Yeah, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: You feel okay? Human Rarity: Oh, sure, darling. I got your Dazzlings outfit ready. Rarity remembers Human Rarity: [looks at the reflection of her on the diamonds on the straps of her Rainbooms shoes Ryan F-Freeman: Are you okay? Did you forget us for these footwear? Ryan comes, an extreme closeup of Rarity's shoes show some diamonds Ryan F-Freeman: Nice diamonds. Human Rarity: Thanks. camera zooms out as Ryan stands up Ryan F-Freeman: So, Rarity, you know that you was walking in that Life is a Runway short. Human Rarity: Yeah. And when I feel tired, You carried me to your bed at Ryan F-Freeman: Would we do some music practice? Human Rarity: Maybe later. sits on a chair Ryan F-Freeman: So. After that song of yours, you remember me carrying you to my home in this world? Human Rarity: Yes I do, Darling. When you place me on your bed, it feels like you and I are bed buddies. feels her sore feet Ryan F-Freeman: You feel alright, Rares? Human Rarity: Yes. Ryan F-Freeman: I hope Sunset is okay with my brother. Human Rarity: She is, darling. Rarity on her chair, she raised her pink or blue colored leg so Ryan can massage them Ryan F-Freeman: I could get your feet massaged for you for the showcase. Human Rarity: Yeah. examines Rarity’s Rainbooms shoes and outfit but, Ryan checks the poster Ryan F-Freeman: They look nice. I guess those are like magical ones. And after that musical showcase, you and my girlfriend Meg did sleep with me. ends his examines Rarity's Rainbooms shoes he see diamonds and finished his examination Ryan F-Freeman: So, you like my girlfriend Meg Griffin? Human Rarity: Yeah. Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes